


Hypocrite

by hellbrokeluce



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-03-18 02:59:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3553547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellbrokeluce/pseuds/hellbrokeluce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank comes to terms with the truth of Sam's disappearance // set during S01ep10</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hypocrite

**Author's Note:**

> takes place during "hello, raskolnikov", right after annalise lets frank in the loop after getting the dna results... this was a little something that would just not leave my brain until i sat down and got it out. so here it is.

A storm of emotions rolled inside of Frank as he absorbed the information Annalise had told him. 

_Sam killed Lila..._

_Sam attacked Rebecca..._

_Wes and the others killed Sam and disposed of his corpse._

He shook his head. What a fucking shitshow.

He would have been lying if he said that he hadn't begun to entertain the notion that Annalise had murdered Sam. That was the whole reason that he offered his help- it was not only his job, but she was his friend, and he would do whatever it took to keep her out of trouble. He owed her that much. 

But _this_ was a surprise. This... this was a mess. A mess that Laurel had made sure he was a part of.

Of course, Frank was a bigger part of the situation than any of the kids- or even Annalise- realized. But Lila's murder would have never come back to him unless Sam would have talked. And Frank hadn't been terribly worried about that- he was good at what he did. 

His only slip up had been leaving that damn phone behind. And anyway, when Lila's phone had oh-so-conveniently pointed everything at Sam ... well, honestly, that had been icing on the cake, in Frank's book. A little karma for not mentioning the fact that she was pregnant. But it was only then had he started to wonder if Sam would start to crack. 

Now, Sam was dead. And Laurel had brought the murder weapon right to his door. Literally.

Frank had done numerous awful things in his life without second thought or remorse, but this made him furious. Everything he had done had always been on his own terms- he'd known exactly what the risks were, and exactly how to cover his own ass. 

All until Laurel had gotten herself in trouble and had tricked him into doing her dirty work. He couldn't even care less about her involvement in Sam's murder. Hell, he liked a girl who could get her hands messy.

But she had used him. 

Frank adjusted his tie in agitation. He was angry at her- did Laurel think he was only around to clean up her messes, only to help her out of a bind? 

He was angry at himself, as well- he sure had fallen right for it... had been willing to do anything to get back into her good graces.

And for what? It still hadn't been enough. After Laurel had gotten what she'd wanted out of him, she'd still turned her nose up at him- at his apologies- like he was some proletarian piece of garbage, unworthy of forgiveness.

If his lies were unforgivable, what did that make her? Like she had any right to think herself better than him... she was just as dirty as he was. 

As he reached the top of the steps, he tried to shake the frustration off. He had so many things he wanted to say to her- not all of them pleasant- but there was a time and a place for all of that. And that time was not now.

So, of course, Laurel was the first person he saw once he stepped inside of the courthouse. 

_Of course._

And, of course, he couldn't stay away. He was drawn to her like a magnet.

"Well," he said, "if it isn't the hypocrite."


End file.
